gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Avalon Fortress
Unlock this maze by getting all of the fragments. Click on the fragments in the shop to see how to find the ones you're missing. Complete this maze to get the Machinist gumball and unlock fragments for City of Steam. Hidden Gumball To get the Pinocchio gumball *Buy 4 body parts(head,torso,arm and leg) cost varies from 200-500EP *Buy the Puppet Manufacturing Manual(1500 EP) from parts shop, and use it to summon Pinocchio, *Don‘’t let him die for few floors until a fairy appear, pay 300k gold to bring him back to life. *Tips: Use portal then summon Pinocchio to prevent him from dying in deep floors. *Missing any part or the Manufacturing Manual would result in PInocchio incompletable for this run! So keep an eye on every shop and have at least 1500EP on hand. Quests / DP Stages Gear-built fortress Floors 30 (Difficulty 31) - 2 Vigor Steam! Ancient technology! Floors 35 (Difficulty 32) - 2 Vigor Steel Gate Floors 35 (Difficulty 33) - 2 Vigor Break! Avalon fortress! Floors 40 (Difficulty 34) - 2 Vigor Endless Mode 3 Vigor Enemies Boss Frost Titan Frost strike: Launch an attack every 3 rounds, causing 3 times of damage to enemy Frost Halo: Immune to water spell and cause damage to enemy in each round (damage value is 10% of enemy's maximum HP) Gene Modification Device: Frost aura effect enhanced by 10% in each round Heavy Steam Armour: Physical resistance +50%, spell resistance +50% (shield continues, but can be broken by Avallon cannon) Special Occurances Engineering Manual - use elements to enhance the Avallon Cannon, make special potions, and make armor *The manual can passively upgrade other items. See Category:Avallon Upgrades Avallon Cannon - use Cannon Shell to launch Aitship Console - call your current airship Poison Gas Device - destroy to get Biochemical Elements Steel Gate - destroy to get Metallurgy Elements, enter the gate to find a researcher's remains Timebomb - get elements if it's diffused in time, otherwise deals massive? damage to you, opens all slates and hurts all enemies Part's Shop - buy items with EP *Blasting Element x3 - 150 EP *Biochemical Element x3 - 150 EP *Metallurgy Element x3 - 150 EP *Ancient Element x2 - 600 EP Goblin's Lab - sacrifice HP or MP for a stat buff and sometimes Goblin Compound (Attack or Power buff) Dwarf's Lab (grey head) - sacrifice an item to get *Bulletproof Cloak *Electric Shock Ring *Learn something in the Engineering Manual *Stat buff Grey Dwarf's lab (purple head) - sacrifice an item to get *Gray Dwarf's Explosive Mine M48 *Gray Dwarf Explosive Mine M32 *Stat buff Corpses: *Researcher's Remains - Engineering Manual and elements, sometimes gives Ancient element *King Arthur's Corpse - get some combination of Distant Avallon, Excalibur, Gareth's Swordsmanship Scroll, or Galahad's Swordsmanship Scroll *Detective's Corpse - get Little Cricket or Memory Elimination Device *vault boy - get Refuge's Uniform Potion Formula (on researcher's remains) *Potion of Blasting Science Knowledge *Potion of Chemistry Knowledge *Potion of Metallurgy Knowledge *Potion of Great Engineer Tips * For an easy start, raise up your defense with metalurgy and biochemical skills (you can raise defense 12 points) * Look closely at the image of the timebomb and cut the blue wire to diffuse it successfully * If you chose Adventurer gumball as main or soul link you might get Vosebarker's Cloak from a villager, it gives 5 defence and 100% dodge when attacking enemy whose attack is lower than 30. Category:Maze